07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 99
Kapitel 99 is the ninety-ninth chapter, fourth chapter of volume 17 of the 07 Ghost manga series, and final chapter of the series. Summary Teito escapes from Verloren's collapsed body and Ouka uses the Eye of Raphael to heal him. Lance and Fea Kreuz also escape from Verloren, meet Teito, and reassure him that they are all right despite having been devoured by Verloren. Teito and Kreuz have an emotional reunion, to the irritation of Frau, who emerges with Verloren's scythe from Teito's right wrist. It is revealed that Teito only survived the final attack from Ayanami because Eve took the blow in his place. Teito tells Frau that he will go to the land of Seele to rescue him from Verloren's scythe. Frau and Fea Kreuz give Teito the cursed tickets of Zehel and Vertrag, and hope that Teito will return to the human world. Burupya bites Teito's cheeks because he's very upset that Teito will leave. Teito consoles him by saying he'll come to find him (Mikage/Burupya) like Mikage/Burupya has done with him before, whereupon Burupya begins to cry. Frau, Castor, Labrador, Ouka, Kreuz, Lance, Hakuren and Burupya all hug and bid him farewell before they watch Teito leave the human world for Seele. Two years later, Hyuuga and Konatsu remain in the Barsburg military while Haruse and Kuroyuri have retired and opened a cake shop. Millea, Labrador, Fea Kreuz and Castor have a picnic and discuss a few matters from the past. Fea Kreuz reveals that before he became a Ghost, he was King Krom's substitute. An assassin killed him (Kreuz), and he reincarnated as Vertrag, with Krom the only one aware of his death and reincarnation. Castor went back to his home to come to terms with his father. Beforehand he visited the grave of his mother, Lady Hausen, but was immediately spotted and recognized by his former servant, Seilan. Seilan was utterly surprised and delighted, not believing that Teito had been telling the truth about Castor being alive. After the first shock, he instantly called for his master, Castor's father. Whereas Labrador didn't go back, as his beloved ones were already gone. He only visited the grave of his father. He comments on how surprised they were about the birth of that child's reincarnation. On the day everyone dreamed about Teito, Millea suddenly became pregnant. While he speaks a toddler playing with Burupya in the background is visible. The toddler turns his head and one can see that he looks just like Teito, heavily implying that this is Teito's reincarnation. Carl and Parl are shown leaving Barsburg, to which Carl explains that it was only a matter of time before the slavery will be abolished. Now they want to search for a new home and occupation. Yukinami and Suzunami show up at the same airport, implying that they also want to have a fresh start. Frau has become the new God of Death and has got his hands full. Forty years later, Wahrheit Teito Klein becomes the Pope of Barsburg Church and re-establishes the Raggs kingdom peacefully. Quotes from this chapter *"I have always watched your growth from inside him." (Kreuz to Teito, pg 16) *'Kreuz: '"It's unforgivable to throw cold water on a touching reunion. Let's see...I have met you somewhere before..." 'Frau: '"Ouch!! Raggs is scary!!" (pg 18) *'Teito: '"Just like how Verloren has disappeared, I know that Frau's Ghost power is disappearing. I want to save Frau before he becomes unable to control the scythe. And also, I can't let the scythe corrode my body. Besides, this scythe isn't supposed to stay in this world any more." 'Frau: '"Geez, why do you always draw the shortest stick." (pg 24-25) *"I was really surprised when that child's life came around again. On the day when everyone dreamt of Teito-kun, suddenly Millea-sama was pregnant..." (Labrador, pg 40) Characters in order of appearance *Verloren (cameo; his collapsed body) *Labrador *Castor *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg *Mikhail (cameo) *Raphael (cameo) *Frau *Teito Klein *Mikage Celestine *Lance *Fea Kreuz Raggs *Verloren's Scythe *Eve (cameo) *Ayanami (cameo) *Hakuren Oak *Konatsu Warren *Hyuuga *Haruse *Kuroyuri *Millea Klein *Wahrheit Teito Klein *Parl *Carl *Dying Woman *Lady Hausen (mentioned) *Xingfa Hausen (mentioned) *Labrador's Father (mentioned) Category:Manga Category:Volume 16 Category:Latest Chapters Category:Popular articles Category:Chapters Category:Chapters featuring all major characters